The Wedding
by Mozzarella Sticks 5
Summary: When her boss asks her and other workers to plan a wedding how many things can go wrong? MirajaneXLaxus


**This is going to be about one of my favorite pairings.**

**The amazing Hiro Mashima owns Fairy Tail, not me.**

**And yes the ages are a bit random. But I was confused with the seven year time skip and how old the would actually be.**

**I will be putting the characters that will be in the chapter and their age.**

* * *

**Current Date:** Sometime is March, year X794.

**Characters and Ages:**

**Mirajane: **23

**Laxus: **26

**Erza:** 23

**Jellal: **26

* * *

Mirajane was working late in the office. She had a long day of going through paperwork. When she was finished, only a few people were in the building, and that included her boss, Laxus Dreyar.

When Mira finished cleaning up, only Mr. Dreyar was in the building, and he was just about to leave.

He saw Mira, with a lot of stuff in her arms. **"You need any help?" **Mira looked up and replied, **"No... I think I can handle it."**

Then Mira started to walk and she reached the door. She was having a bit of trouble opening the door.

**"Here."** Laxus said and then took the things in Mira's arms. He opened the door for her,

Mira looked at Laxus. She had a slight blush on her face, but she walked out of the building. Laxus followed her and closed the door. He got the key out of his pocket, and locked it and put the key away.

Mira headed for her car and Laxus followed her. **"Mmm... Um... T-thank you..." **Mira said shyly. **"It was nothing." **Laxus said as Mira opened the car door. Laxus placed the stuff in her car and smiled. Mira climbed into her car, and with the window down she said, **"Goodbye." **To Laxus.

Mira waited a few seconds and then started up the engine. She drove away, and Laxus was there, standing in the middle of the office parking lot.

* * *

**The Next Day**

Mira arrived at work bit earlier than usual. When she walked into the office. There were only a few more people there, of course, her boss, Mr. Dreyar. Mira tried to not look at Laxus while he worked, but she couldn't help it but glanced at him a few times.

As people started to arrive Mira got more focused. She could not get caught looking at her boss.

Erza kept looking at Mirajane because she thought Mirajane was acting a bit strange. **"Mira, are you alright?" **The scarlet haired woman asked her. Mira turned her head to look at Erza and said, **"I'm fine." **Erza nodded and got back to work. She knew something was up with Mira she just couldn't put her finger on it.

* * *

As Mira was walking to give a lot of papers to Laxus she tripped walking into his room causing her to drop all the papers.

Laxus looked at her and the sighed. He walk from his desk and went to help her clean up the papers. **"It's alright I can clean it up." **Mr. Dreyar said to Ms. Strauss. **"Mr. Dreyar you should not clean it. I made the mess."** Mira said feeling guilty trying to get all the papers in her arms.

Laxus took the papers she had in her arms and took the others on the floor. **"Thank you for getting me the papers. They are very important."** Laxus said as he put the papers on his desk. Mira was surprised because nothing on paper was really that important. "Ok... Is there anything else I could do? I finished the daily report." He thought for a moment and then remembered something. "**Yes please tell Jellal and Erza to come to my office. And you come as well.**" Mira nodded and the scurried off the find Erza and Jellal.

Mira found Erza and Jellal both near the red head's desk. Erza was bright red when Mira saw the two. She had told them to meet at Mr. Dreyar's office immediately. Jellal was confused as the white haired woman walked back to Laxus's office.

Jellal and Erza followed Mira as they all entered their bosses office. **"Ok everyone. So what I have planned for you is something big."** Laxus said and then paused for a second. **"The four of use will be planning a wedding. Why did I accept the offer? Well because Fairy Corp. never turns down a client."**

* * *

**That is it. Very short, but I want to save everything for the next chapter. Now you may be wondering why it is called 'The Wedding' and they are planning a wedding. And how I am writing this about a shipping. Well ust wait and see. Unless you already made the connection.**


End file.
